All Couples Can Edit This 2!
Fg10: *Rides in on Rainbow* YAY ROOMY U Zach,Night,Django,Amelia,Cheer: YUP! Fg10: Nows we wait... Che: I'm reallyreally close to getting that achievement that's 500 edits. :D Team Doof: Awesome! (Albert kisses TD) Albert: HA! First kiss on the page! Liz: GAG! First insult on the page! Isabella: Oh, Pierre, tu es si mignon. First quote in another language on the page. Pierre: (kisses Isabella) Fg10: First Nom Nom fan..one point for Isabella and Team Albert Amelia: First one to be from the future Night: *Zaps Buford* First one to zap some one Buford: First one to be zapped Che: First edit to get an achievement on this page! YES! :D Fg10: YAY Che! :D Regurge: There have been 2 kisses so far...first is the worst, 2nd is the best..and (Kisses Stacy) 3rd is the one with the treasure chest. Now to put Stacy in a chest to make the sweet metaphor work! Liz: Your strange you know that? Team Doof: You know Liz.. Liz: What? Team Doof: You could join this room now.. Liz: W.. What do you mean? Team Doof: (Whispers to Liz) Liz: HOW did you know about that?! Team Doof: I know everything Fg10: Its 3rd is the one with the hairy chest Everyone: XD Fg10: Thats how I learned it Adyson: (glares at Night angrily) Django: (is meditating with Jenny) Team Doof: (facepalm) I have GOT to write B & V's story! Night: Not my fault I can't control my power *rains on Adyson* Adyson: -_- Django: Just forgive her already. You're scary when you're mad. Adyson: (bites Django) Django: Just what was that for? Cindy: Wait.....If Mom's dating Buford now, then that means........(disappears and reappears as Cindy Von Stomm) Adyson: XD Phineas: What's with the pyramid layout? Che: Fixed. Team Doof: Aww. I kinda liked it.. Albert: What are you talking about? Fg10: Pyramid template gone now Che: It hurts my brain. Devi: It's impossible for your brain to feel pain itself. It just tells you that other parts of your body are in pain. Che: I know, don't cause a paradox. Fg10: My friend came up to me and said "I like cheese! I like cheese! We all like cheese! On a cheesy planet Night: O_O Liz: Cheese... That stuff TD's brain is made out of! Team Doof: HEY! Che: I don't like cheese. Honey: You also don't like eggs, bacon, or hashbrowns, also hot dogs, sausage, and pepperoni. Che: Creep. Honey: Personification. Night: CHEESE! *Cheese falls from sky* Isabellle: Ha... I just read this... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA — Che: Out. Team Doof: XD Liz: Wait.. Is that my diary?! Team Doof: No Fg10: Where's Nom Nom Team Doof: (points to the cheese) In there. Eating cheese Zach: Its fun to watch things eat Che: Lolwhut? Night: Why does Adyson hate me FG10,Zach: You zapped Buford Honey: (pointing at Darcy) Dude. She can fly. Isabellle: No she can't. Honey: Yeah, she can. Isabellle: I think I'd know if my time-traveling daughter could fly. Honey: She can. Darcy: Brit chick's right. Night: I can fly wel its levitating but still *Levitates* SNOW CONES Alice: HA! For once there was a "Brit chick" joke and it wasnt about me! Team Doof: How long have you been here? Alice: A while now Team Doof: Your an odd Brit Chick Alice: -_-" Fg10: Do you even have a date Team Doof: I know who you could invite ^-^ Alice: I.. Oh shut it TD (leaves) Team Doof: Wow.. All of my characters are so rude to me lately... (Che pushes Carl into the room) Che: Is this what you ordered? Carl: I'm on the room service menu? Devi: (picks up the menu and looks at it) Yeah, actually, you are. Carl: o_0 Phineas: Who ordered the #27? Devi: (in a whisper) Alice... Phineas: Oh. PJ: Hi guys. Phinello: Did I GIVE you a girlfriend yet? PJ: Yes, yes you did. Just now. Phinello: Who? Pan: ME, you pumpkin. Phinello: Oh yeah. PJ: LOL (kisses Pan) Devi: I ordered the #42. Honey: Which is...? Devi: The Jhonen special. (: Isabellle: Gag. Devi: Oh, look. It comes with a free chair! Isabellle: Really? (sits in chair and it ejects her from the room) Devi: Yep. Jhonen: That's a really big hole in the ceiling. Honey: Yeah, it'll be expensive to fix. Kristopher: Tell me about it. Isabella: (claps her hands) YAY! ^_^ Pierre: J'ai envie de vous embrasser en ce moment. Isabella: Me too. Hehehe.... Phineas: At least YOUR date is here, Isabella. Isabella: Oh cesser de s'inquiéter, Phineas. Elle va venir. Phineas: Yeah. You're right. Veronique: Ou est-elle? (eyes Pierre) Pierre: Or is.....what? Veronique: ...rien... Isabellle: Okay, can we stop speaking Japanese? Stacy: That's French. I would know. -_-" Regurge: Oh Stacy, you and your gratuitous Japanese. Stacy: Anata wa, kono yōna kawai ko-chandesu! (kisses Regurge) Regurge: Uh...right back at you? Ferb: She called you cute. Your hesitation to agree implies you don't really think she's cute. (walks over to where Ginger is) Baljeet: (is drinking juice) Regurge: D'oh! Stacy: Hehehehehe..........^_^ Wendy: Hey Baljeet! :) Mindy: BACK OFF! He's MINE!!!!!!!!!! Wendy: Really? Did he kiss you? Did he give you a really big hat? I thought so. Fg10: I woke up at 5:30 in the morning just to jump in freezing water! But I thought Mindy's name was Mishti Zach: I think sushi is fish Night: Sushi is fish Zach: O_O Ferb: Well I hope its fresh fish... Che: Sushi is nasty. Devi: Tell me about it. Jhonen: Well for one thing, it's raw fish... Devi: Yeah... ew. Fg10: Except for the cucumber roll thats just cumber and roll Carl: It is actually pretty good! Team Doof: Oh.. YOUR still here... Baljeet: Why do you not bring Alice b- (TD covers Baljeets mouth) Team Doof: (whispers) SHH!!!! Not untill I post the story!! Fg10: I gave out candy on the bus! Night: Oddly Zach won Zach: CANDY! Devi: Candy? Jhonen: ...sure? Che: I s'pose. Blythe: BUBBLE GUM!! Team Doof: Candy?! Liz: Oh not this again.. Team Doof: No, Im over it. Ginger: I like Jappenese bubble gum! Team Doof: Me to!!! :D Fg10: I like yo-yo bubble gum...yum Che: So I go to theater camp every summer, right? One of the teachers there went to Japan and loved the candy there so much that everyone called her Kabuhkan Karly. Isabellle: That's not funny. Che: Yes it is. Honey: Don't deny it. Devi: Cleopatra. Queen of denial. Honey: De-Nile? Devi: Same difference. Fg10: PENGUINZ! XD Liz: Cucumber water. Team Doof: What? Liz: I have this weird hankering for cucumber water.. Night: I know Zach's sister calls him Zuccini Zach: True Blythe: Zucchinis in bikinis are coming down the stairs... Sean: And this is why I love you. (: Zach: Does she mean... Night: Right now No. But if you guys went to the last Christmas party than yes Che: ...sooooo... Devi: Soap. Honey: Well said. Isabellle: Not really. Oh hey, why are there still three Ls in my name? Che: Because it irritates you. Ferb: XD Devi: Come on, you've got to love soap. Che: Except when you have a paper cut. Honey: Or you cut yourself on something else sharp... like a Spaghettios can. Devi: You eat Spaghettios? Honey: Possibly. Kris: I make them for her. Devi: AAWWWW that's so sweet. Isabellle: Hold up, you can be friends with Honey and embarass her? How come whenever I do that it just makes me more of an enemy? Honey: You want to be my friend? o_0 Isabellle: No. Me, Isabel and Kenzie are all the Terrible Trio. Terrible Four doesn't sound as cool. Che: Oh for heaven's sake. Isabellle, is that extra L in your name making you nice? Isabellle: Maybe it stands for "likable". Che: Then I better take it out. Isabelle: NOOO!!! Che: -_-" Fg10: I watched my first episode of invader zim Zach: Backyard sports! Phineas: 9_9 Che: Which one did you see, FG? Fg10: The girl who cried nome and the one where the robot thinks its dib...I completly get it Che: I ayum Dib! ...heh. Isabelle: Why am I surrounded by freaks everywhere I go? Che: You don't have a date... you can't be here. Isabelle: Okay, yeah, I get it. (walks out of room, but looks through the window on the door) Devi: She's a stalker. Honey: Mhm. Irving: Looks we found Irwin a girlfriend Fg10: THIS ROCK IS RUBBER!!! *Throws rock at Isabelle* Night: *rains shoes on Adyson* Can't control them Adyson: (hugs Buford) Ferb: 9_9 Team Doof: Wow I miss a lot when I leave.. Phineas: Where were you? Team Doof: In the hall Pan: XD Vanessa: (kisses Johnny) Thalia Capellan and Saenihp walk in holding hands. Thalia: Hi guys. :) Liz: Hi. Isabella: Ainsi, Pierre ....... Que voulez-vous faire maintenant? Pierre: Je pense que vous connaissez la réponse à cela, mon petit papillon. Isabella: Oui, oui je le fais. (kisses Pierre) Ferb: And the love swells. PJ: Yes, yes it does. Saenihp: (kisses Thalia) PJ: (is drinking grape soda) Baljeet: Hey, wait. Where's Wendy? Ferb: Wendy Stinglehopper? I dunno. Wendy: (hugs Baljeet out of nowhere) I just wanted to thank you again for the really big hat! And the kiss! :D Baljeet: You are welcome. Wendy: (kisses Baljeet) Phineas: I can't believe Che didn't catch your reference to her "Chorus swells" quote. Isabella: I can't believe this isn't butter. Phineas and Pierre: XD Che: I didn't catch it because I was at school. Isabelle: Dork. Che: You go to school too. Why don't you go there and leave us alone? Isabella: Please? Phineas: Pretty please? Isabelle: Ugh. Fg10: Where did Django go B walks in B: Mom says you have to be home Fg10: The title says you need a date Isabelle: HA. Che: Out. Now. Fg10: Where's Django? :( Django: Right here. (: Fg10: YAY! *Hugs Django* Team Doof: *Thinking* I wonder if they will notice that Albert left a long time ago.. *Thinking* Adyson: *Thinking: I'm only letting TD stay cuz she's FG10's friend.* Isabella: (kisses Pierre) Ferb: (kisses Ginger) Isabelle: Gag. Devi: You know what, you little twerp? (kisses Jhonen) Isabella: Let's ALL kiss our dates so Isabelle will be forced to leave. Phineas: But Hyper's not here. :( Isabella: She'll come, Phin. Don't worry. Team Doof: Uh.. Yeah... kiss our dates... (Isabelle points and laughs at TD) Isabelle: You have to leave! HA! Che: She can stay. Isabelle, get out. Isabelle: ...no. Regurge: (Kisses Stacy) Vanessa: (kisses Johnny) Albert: (comes back and kisses TD) Coltrane: (kisses Jenny) (Everyone kisses their dates) Isabella: (sees Isabelle) Aww...She's still here. :( Fg10: Shmiggle! Django: Push Pins! Fg10: XD Ginger: Riiight.........(pushes Isabelle off a cliff) There. NOW she's gone. Isabella: YAY! :D Ginger: Ugh...You are SUCH a Mary Sue sometimes, Leader. Isabella: I know, right? :D Marie Jones: Like OMG! Devi: Oh jeez. She's worse than Isabelle. Marie: Like OMG! You totally broke my little beautiful heart! Ginger: You are such a Mary Sue, Marie Susan. Adyson: And do you even HAVE a date? ACCET2!2 Team Doof: Man. I miss a lot... Che: Right? Blythe: Pineapple. Ferb: Yep. Pineapple. Adyson: (is about to ban Marie Jones unless she finds herself a date or leaves) Marie: Liek OMG! Who wants to be my date! Isabelle: (from hall) Liek OMG! No one! Marie: Liek OMG! You're sooooo mean! Che: You know, she kinda does sound like Isabelle with the whole "wanting-Phineas" thing. Marie: Liek OMG! Who said I wanted Phineas! Isabelle: It was obvious. Liz: Gosh you both are uptight. I would toatly egg your house. Danny Poven walks in and sees Marie. Danny: Like OMG! You are SOOOOO cute! (kisses Marie) Isabella: (kisses Pierre) Albert: (is about to kiss TD) Team Doof: You know what? This is to stressful! I cant do this! I am trying to run 2 different wikis and every time I am on someone is mad at me or telling me I am rude or being high-and-mighty or yelling at me because I dont respond right away! I am SO freakin sick of this! I freaking LOVE this wiki and I have to much to do to be on this one! I should just leave them all! URG Albert: 0.o...? Team Doof: Sorry.. I was just frustrated. I am sure I will be fine in the morning Liz: Fine? Or gone? Team Doof: o.o.. Danny: O....kay......... Stacy: Pleeeease stay, TD. Marie: Like OMG! I don't care if she leaves! (Devi stuffs a rag into Marie's mouth) Devi: Would you be quiet for once? Che: I agree with Stacy. Adyson: That's it. (kicks Marie out. Reason: You aren't allowed to be mean to anyone in this room) Isabella: So kick Isabelle out too. Adyson: (bans Isabelle) Isabella: I said kick but ok. Devi: Silence is golden, duct tape is silver, and might I add, goes quite well with maroon. Honey: I could have never come up with that. Che: Technically, you could, because you're both — Honey: — 'personifications of me', I get it. Che: Yes. Devi: How many of us are there anyway? Che: I can think of three off the top of my head. You, Honey, and Lyn. Honey: Lyn? Che: Well first off, Lyn's my middle name... Isabelle: It is not. Che: Get out. You're banned. Isabelle: Crud. (disappears) Team Doof: Alright I will stay ^-^ Liz: Good because you promised to do more DD's. Team Doof: Well theres that to Albert: I have no idea what you people are talking about Liz: She thinks your uglu and wants you to leave Albert: 9_9 Team Doof: She is jokeing. Phineas: Yes, yes she is. Isabella: Êtes-vous toujours déprimé Hyper? Phineas: Yes, yes I am. Isabella: Don't be. I'm sure she'll come. (Isabelle rolls her eyes) Isabelle: Oh please. Who needs Hyper? Devi: Did I not stuff a rag into your mouth? Isabelle: Actually, that was Marie. Devi: Well then, I'll get my duct tape. Isabelle: ...crud... Che: You can't quit being banished! Isabelle: But — Everyone: OUT!! Adyson: (bans Isabelle permanently, meaning she is not allowed to be "unbanned") Isabella and Ginger: YAY! :D Phineas: *sees Marie and suddenly hearts appear in his eyes* You know what? Forget Hyper. *goes over to try and hit on Marie* Isabella: Ugh....Men. Phineas: (to Marie) Sooo.....>What's a pretty girl like you doing here? ;) Danny: Hey, back off, Nacho Head! She's "nacho girl" (Author's Note: not'cho girl, as in "not your girl".) Phineas: So? She's hot. Danny and Phineas: (fight over Marie) Marie: (giggle) Boys, boys! Devi: YOU MAKE ME SICK. Che: Heh. Irony. Devi: What?! Che: Devi D, the person you're named after, has her own book called I Feel Sick. Devi: Oh. Well, I feel sick because of freaking Marie. Marie: Hee! Adyson: So if Fg10 isn't here than its me and Django right Fg10: Sorry guys! My computer broke down..... Zach,Night: Your insides are filled with CHEESE! Fg10: YAY! Again sorry. Team Doof: Its alright ^-^ Fg10: Nom Nom! *hugs Nom Nom and Django* Buford: (kisses Adyson) Albert: (kisses TD) Fg10: If Ferb is Clide that means...Phineas is Ian! Phineas: What?! FG10: Clide sold you! Hehehehehehe Team Doof: Wait.. YOUR IAN?!?! Ferb: Yes, Yes he is. Team Doof: You owe me 5 dollars!! Fg10: But then Ferb is gonna be Clide! Ferb: Logically...yes but Fg10: He IS Clide...Ian you owe TD $5 Lisa: FERBY!!!! :D Ginger: Grrrrr....WHAT did you call my man? (Alice walks in) Alice: WHAT did you do?! Team Doof: Nooothing... (thinking* well I added a bonus ending to your story but thats all *thinking) Alice: You called Carl didnt you?! Team Doof: Did not! Honest! Fg10: Catch that fishy! YEAH!! But does anyone want me to do a new page Che: I dunno... Phinello: Make one if you want, FG10. Django: Yeah. PJ: Totally go for it. Fg10: I won't unless some one wants me too. Night: What does the B stand for B: I don't know Team Doof: Nah I think the page is good for now. Liz: I think you should shut it! Team Doof: Moody much? Che: (singing absentmindedly) So tell me that you love me, and tell me that I take your breath away... Isabelle: I hate that show. Che: No one asked you. Fg10: Wha show? Can someone come to Crash of the Characters! Alice: (raises hand) Oh oh I will! Fg10: Alice can have one other Character...so 2 per user Alice: Sweet! Sarah HAS to come! Team Doof: Dang it.. I still need a title for her story Liz: Why bother making any more storys? Mine is clearly the best! Team Doof: Oh whatever.. FG10: Hehehehehehe liz kissed irving All: (Stare at Liz) : O Liz: I...I.. Albert: So.. It was TRUE?! Liz: I... Hey look over there! (Everyone looks away and Liz dives into the ballpit) Fg10: O_O we don't have a ball pit Night: I made a hologram of one Liz: (from the hologram) Owwch. Amelia: I think Liz is in bally thing hologram Night: Or I made it talk Buford: We should poke it with a stick! Night: Your right! *pokes Buford* Buford: Noooooo! Che: XD Night: hehe *pokes Buford* Adyson: Stop poking my man DX Night: Wha? *pokes buford* Regurge: (Pokes Buford) Che: I hate Twilight. Isabelle: You little — Che: SHUT YOUR TRAP! I've had enough from you sparkling fangirls tonight. Everyone else: ...o_0? Regurge: ...Me too! Fg10: I'm WAY to young for that stuff Ferb: Yes, yes you are. Alice FS and Colin walk in. Ange: Oh look. It's the Robot Girl. Alice FS: (shoots Ange with lasers) Phineas: Ange, stop coming in here. You do NOT have a date. Ange: Fine! I was gonna leave anyway, so I can be far away from your android daughter. (sticks out her tongue at Alice FS then leaves) Alice FS: -_- Colin: (kisses Alice FS) Che: Hay que seguir sin fin, hasta el confin, juntos en un mundo ideal, tú y yo... Isabelle: English, grazie. Che: You're Italian? Honey: That explains why she likes Jersey Shore. Che: (points to door) Adios, Isabelle. Get out. You don't have a date. Isabelle: Yes I do! (grabs Ferb's arm) Ferb: (to Che) Please make her leave. Che: Don't make me get the red button... Ginger: GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alice FS: I am detecting high levels of anger. Ginger: Get...off.....my....MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (throws Isabelle out the window) Isabelle: (from outside) I landed in a lilac bush again! (Everyone laughs at Isabelle) Alice FS: Now THAT was funny. Ginger: Yep. Hey, where's FG10? Django: I dunno. Alice FS: (is in Sleep Mode) Team Doof: (knocks on Alice FS's head) Hee hee.... Alice: Hmm... Alice FS: ......... Candace: I think she felt it. Baljeet: (kisses Wendy) Stacy: (kisses Regurge) Fg10 runs in screaming Fg10: Guys Guys Guys! I found this sale and and and and....why is Alice FS here? I think her page was deleted Django: I blame the econimy (how ever you spell that) welcome back Fg10: O_O.... my mind went blank....again Django: (kisses Fg10) Alice FS: I was remade. Into an android. And I'm nicer. And I can speak Japanese, now. (to Colin):Anata ga totemo sukidesu. Colin: Ummm.....I love you too? Alice FS: (hugs Colin) Fg10: One point for Alice FS and Colin Ferb: Now what was the "sale" you were talking about? Team Doof: Oh goody.. 3am shopping! Oh and whats the score anyway? Fg10: Well the sale was $9.99 on DVDs with Clide and Ian. And $9.99 on a drawing set. The score is...I think not sure Ferb: Cool. Alice FS: (still wants turkey) Phineas: (is still wondering how an android gets hungry) Candace: (gives Alice FS turkey) Alice FS: ^_^ (eats the turkey) Thank you Aunt Candace! Alice: Dont you find it strange that you have a robot-neice? Candace: ANDROID, and yes, yes I do. Alice FS: You think I'm a freak? T.T Isabella: Nobody thinks that. Alice FS: ^_^ Carolina: I swear, you guys are weird. Ashley: I hear that, sis. Category:Fanon Works Category:Couples Category:Dialogue Category:Relationships Category:Community